Kradness x Kanzentaicell
by Kanseru'slittlefangirl
Summary: Kradness and Kanzentaicell we're asked by many fans to do a song together and decided to do a song together, but as the day is going on they notice something new about each other. Can you tell?
1. Chapter 1

Kradness's P.O.V

How long has it been since I first heard his covers? A week? A month? A year? All I know is that I want to do a cover with him. But why do I feel this way?  
Why does my heart race when I hear his voice? Is it just the fact that I'm gonna meet him? I took a deep inhale to relive myself. I mean his voice is so soothing and you got to admit everyone likes his voice.  
My heart started racing at the thought of him. I just need to calm down. He and I are just gonna do a cover together so just I should calm myself. I grabbed my phone speed dialing his number since we had to exchange numbers for the cover.  
The phone rang and after a few rings, he answered

"Hello?" he said in his soothing voice

"Oh, hey Kanzentai" I responded

"Oh, Hi Kraddy" he said in his adorable tone

"Are we gonna do our cover?"

"Ah, yes am I gonna go to your place?"

My heart jumpped when he said that, and I don't know why

"Yes of course I'll text you my address"

"Ok cool I'll see you then"

"Y-Yeah bye"

"Bye" he said with his cheerful tone I just couldn't help but feel heart warmed at his voice

I hung up the phone to get my studio ready, which really was just my computer and my microphone. I grabbed my computer and microphone and set them at my my kitchen table. I cleaned up my place a little. By the time I knew it the door bell rang.  
"Coming!" I shouted running to the door. Once I opened the door I saw his tall figure standing in front of me. My heart jumpped and I didn't understand why.

"Kradness?" he asked looking down at me

"Yup. It's me" I said with a smile

He gave me a smile back. His smile...it's so adorable

"Come in, come in" I said getting out of his way so he could enter my house

He walked in looking around the place

"Really nice place you have" he said looking at me exposing his grin OH MY GOSH his smile, his pure smile, it's so adorable I couldn't contain myself any longer.

He walked over to the kitchen, "Is this where we're gonna record the song?" he asked

I nodded "Yes it is"

He sat down as well as I did

"Which song did you have in mind?" he asked

"Magnet?" I asked

I could have sworn I saw his face turn pink when I said that

"Uh, sure" he said looking at me. He didn't even realize that he was blushing. It was so cute.

I downloaded the instrumental version then lowered the pitch, like he does, and I asked him who was gonna be the Luka of the song.

"How about you go for it" he suggested

"Alright" I said cheerfully

He let out a light chuckle. Dang, it was cute!

As I started the song I actually felt nervous, which was strange I have never felt this way when I'm singing with the others. I wonder why. The song started and he started to sing. His voice sounds a lot different when he sings.  
It sounded so soothing. Wow! I couldn't belive he let me sing with him. He then looked at me in confusion and paused the song.

"Kraddy? You alright?" he asked me with a confused look

Adorable. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine. What makes you ask that?" I asked

"You're staring at me as I'm singing" he said. OH MY GOSH. His face was almost completely pink. It was so adorable. I usually never say that word over and over again but for some reason I was. He was just so adorable.  
"I was? I'm terribly sorry I didn't know." I lied. I didn't want him to know that I was. Staring at his adorable pink face. With that I chuckled

"Hmmm? What's the matter?" he asked me in a confused innocent look.

"You're face. It's pink" I finally said

He look out his phone and turned on the camera to show his pink face. He got up to go hide himself. He went to the bathroom to wash his face. I knocked on the door.

"Don't come in" I heard

"Awwww but Kanzen, don't be that way, it's actually pretty cute" Wait? Did I just say that out loud?

He creaked open the door showing his now completely pink face to me

"Really?" he asked me, looking at me with his innocent eyes, I mean he's not like that so this was pretty new to me.

"Of course" I said with a smile

He then opened the door "O-Ok" OH DANG HE CUTE.

He walked over to the kitchen again to continue recording the song. His voice was just so soothing I almost missed my parts when ever he sang. My heart jumped...and I can never understand why I felt this way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kradness's P.O.V.

We finished the song and it was pretty late. I looked over to Kanzentai who he couldn't keep his eyes open. HE'S SO ADORABLE! I shook him slightly

"Hey Kanzentai you wanna spend the night so you could rest"

I got a light nod in return. He tried standing but his body was already alseep. I lifted him. OH GOD HE'S SO LIGHT. I was able to carry him to my room where I layed him down and put him under my covers.  
I just saw him smile in his sleep and it was totally cute. I brought my laptop and headphones to my room and layed dow to him. I put on the headphones but before I could press play I heard something.  
I quickly took off my headphones and turned to where the sound was coming from. It was Kanzentaicell...I leaned closer to hear what he was saying.

"N-nya...Kraddy-chan"

I felt my face burn at that moment. I turned on my phone and turned on the camera app and found out my face was completely red.

"H-he's dreaming about me?" I said quietly so I wouldn't wake him, but...why would he dream about me? I got close to him again to hear what he was saying.

"M-myu~" By then I could feel my face burn just from that adorable sound "...I love you"...did I hear him right? 'I love you' who was he adressing?  
I thought he said he liked Giga,...didn't he?

"Kradness~"

I felt like screaming happily...I-I honestly didn't know what to say about this I mean...could this explain why my heart races why I hear his voice?  
I closed the laptop and put it aside and looked over to him...he was purring lightly...it was so adorable like a little kitten. I began stroking his hair. He then began to purr louder.  
I could tell my face was red because it was burning...I wanted to stay like this forever...I think I felt him cuddle my hand a bit...by then I could tell...he has feelings for me...  
Do I feel the same? I think I might... 


	3. Chapter 3

Kradness' P.O.V

I felt new emotions..., I wanted to know if he really did mean that. He really is...beautiful when he's sleeping. I didn't want to wake him since he's just so...kawaii.  
I then just decided to go wash my face to calm down my almost red, burning face. Just then I felt a slight tug at my sleeve. I looked down to see him pulling my sleeve down.

"K-Kradness..."

Is he awake or is he still sleeping? I think he's still asleep. I then tried to take his hand off gently, but I felt another tug. I turned on the lamp to see his eyes slightly open.

"Is everything alright, Kanzentai?"

"I should be asking you that. You're pretty red." He said in a deep, raspy voice...I felt like my face was on fire...and my heart couldn't stop coming out of my chest.

"I...I'm fine HAHA" I had to say that, I wasn't sure if he really did feel these feelings for me.

"Come on Kradness, you can tell me," he then laid his head on my chest "we're friends now aren't we?"

My heart couldn't stop beating as fast as it was right now

"Hmm? Are you feeling alright? Your heart is beating at an incredible speed."

"AHA IS IT LET ME GO COOL DOWN" With that I ran out of the room. I ran to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror and found I had been sweating. I didn't want him to see me like this.  
I washed my face with cool water and waited for my heart to calm down. I took a look at my watch to see that it was 2:30.  
I should really get to sleep, but he's here and I don't want him to see me like this. I just decided to sleep on the couch tonight. But, I wonder if he'll get lonely.  
I walked to my room to see Kanzentai sitting there. It looked like he was waiting.

"Kradness..."

"Yes?"

He then looked away with a pink face. AAAAHHHH ADORABLE!

"Please, sleep with me.."

W-Wait, did I hear that right? Did he really just say that to me? I noticed his face was deep red.

"N-Nevermind...it was dumb to ask...since we just met face to face today."

W-Wait, no I want to. I WANT TO!

"But we have talked to each other before"

He then lifted his head. His face was still deep red. Aaahhhh, why is such an adorable thing?

"R-Really?"

"Sure I will" I said with a slight smile

His face was filled with joy. Heh, I am pretty tired, so why not? I then crawled in bed next to him.  
He lay down next to me. He put his head on my chest, as he wraped his arm around me. My couldn't stop. I then wrapped my arms around him. When I did I heard a light purr.

"Night...Kanseru..."

He chuckled sleepily "Night...Kraddy" 


End file.
